Disturbance in the air
by Supernaturalgirl4673
Summary: John back from the grave? What gives and how is he out? That's the questions that Dean, Sam, and Castiel have to find out. Explore with us to figure out the mystery. With lots of suspense, humor, drama, and comedy with the characters on this fun filled adventure. For the best reading to my beta reader: candyland7.
1. John alive?

This is my first story so I hope you enjoy this I am so far. Also, I want to notice Candyland7 as my beta reader so that it is easier to read.

Senaki, Georgia

John Winchester came awake all of sudden with a flare of pain. He jerked up in a forest surrounded by trees. Then he looked around to figure out what happened. Why is he alive? The last thing he remembered was saving Dean from dying. And making a deal with the yellow-eyed demon, also known as A***.

Then he remembered bursting out of hell. Nothing else. Now all he knew was that he is now alive somewhere and that he needed to find his sons quickly. Standing up he started heading towards the sound of cars passing by. Then he came upon a road that lead to a town nearby.

John had been walking for around ten minutes before a truck came by and stopped a little further ahead of him. Warily, John walked towards the truck. He then opened the door and the trucker inside looked at him.  
"You need a ride?" The trucker asked.  
John said,"Yeah. Into the newest town."

"Alright, hop on in."

The trucker pulled into Senaki City after a few hours and asked John where he wanted to be dropped off.  
John answered, "Nearest Motel."  
After climbing out of the truck and onto the sidewalk, John turned toward the trucker and waved at him while driving away.

Heading toward the motels front office John asked if he could get a room for one night. Once the lady told him that he could John paid, using the money that the trucker had given to him before getting out of the truck.  
John asked, "I need to call my sons, is there a phone nearby I can use?"

The elderly lady pointed to where the phone was located. After getting the key for the room he headed towards the phone and tried to get a hold of Dean or Sam.

Lebanon, Kansas.

Meanwhile, with Sam and Dean were still trying to still figure out what to do with the Darkness. They had researched everything that the could find in the Men of Letters library and any online source they can find. Castiel was still recovering from Rowena's spell. Then he went looking for Metatron to find any resources.

Dean looked up from the computer frustrated that he couldn't find anything about Amara yet. Dean abruptly stood up so quickly that the chair scratched the floor from the action, getting Sam's attention. Slowly Sam looked up from the book he was reading.  
Dean asked, "Ya hungry? What do you want?

Sam had his thinking face on, trying to decide on what he wanted to eat. He finally decided on a steak with the fixings and a salad on the side.

Shaking his head Dean headed for the kitchen to start lunch for both of them and for Castiel when he gets back in an hour. While Dean in the kitchen Sam went back to his book to keep looking for information on the darkness. He set up a search on Amara. It would run until it found everything it could, setting off an alarm to let him know when it was done.

That exact moment his phone started ringing. He reached over for the phone beside the book and answered the phone. When he heard the voice on the other line he took the phone away from his ear, looked at the phone again before shouting for Dean.


	2. Meeting Up at the Bunker

Dean came running in from the kitchen to the library. There he saw Sam fall to the floor in a dead faint and lay there in a spread eagle like fashion. He heard a voice in a demanding tone attempting to get the attention of Sam from the phone that lays a few feet away from him.

Picking up the phone and lifting it up toward his ear, Dean could hear the person asking for Sam. Dean could tell from the tone of voice that it belonged to his long since dead father. Knowing that his dad was dead but still talking and alive right now meant something big is about to start brewing and it could possibly be about the darkness as well.

Taking a big breath and then he exhaled Dean started talking.  
He said, "Dad, how are you alive? Do you know why you are here? What happened?"  
While Dean was asking all this, he also checked up on Sam as well. Just to make sure he hadn't hurt himself too badly. He sat on the ground, putting Sam's head on his lap and started stroking his hair, waiting for him to wake up and join the conversation. He sat waiting to hear what his father had to say about all this and why he was alive to begin with.

John who had just picked up the phone and started to dial one of Sam's cell phone numbers, that was hopefully still active, the phone started ringing. It rang for a few minutes until it was picked up on the other line by none other than Sam, his younger son. After hearing John's voice there was a large crash.  
"SAM! SAM!"  
He squeezed the life out of the phone with his hand, his knuckles turning white. Until he finally relaxed when he heard another voice nearby. John was hoping it was Dean, but wasn't sure so he continued calling out to Sam in case he could still hear. After some time he heard the phone being picked up and thought it was Sam. so he still continued to talk. Then all of a sudden he heard Dean's voice and his questions that just fired out of his mouth.

Taking another breath John took a few minutes to decide on what to say for the questions.  
Thinking real hard he replied with, "I'm not sure how I am alive just remember being dead and the next I know I'm on a forest floor with no memory on how I got there. Also, no for the other two questions on how I am here and what happened at all. Now where the hell are you Dean?"

Dean was paying attention to what his dad was saying while thinking of calling Cas after he gets off the phone with his father. Figuring out that his dad doesn't know after hearing the replies to his questions. Figuring that they had to meet up someplace decided that it would be at the bunker since it was demon proof and with other supernatural monsters.

Dean told his dad, "Hey dad lets meet up at these coordinates and I hope to see you tomorrow sometime."  
John replied, "Sure," and started writing down the coordinates that he got on a paper and pen from the receptionist. Telling Dean that he will see them tomorrow sometime then hung up the phone.

John thanked the receptionist on the way out towards his room where he would take a shower, wash his clothes, and sleep until tomorrow to meet up with his sons for the first time in a long time.

Dean closed the phone after talking to his father. It was then that Sam decided to wake up. Punching the numbers for Castiel on the phone waited until Cas picked up the phone.

"Hello Dean," Cas said.  
Dean went straight to the point, "John is alive. He called me. What the hell is going on?"  
"I do not know Dean. I will be back late tonight."  
"Thanks."  
Dean hung up the phone and turned his attention to Sam.


	3. author note

Sorry for not posting a new chapter yet. I am starting to do the next two chapters before next Tuesday and having my beta look over it before posting. Seeing how Thanksgiving is here so I am wishing everyone a happy belated Thanksgiving and good wishes with Christmas coming up.

A Reminder Next two or three chapter coming up and should be posted by next Tuesday, Sorry for the delay.


	4. Rising of John Winchester

While the Winchesters were meeting up at the Men of Letters Bunker with Cas; something sinister was brewing in the air during the darkest night. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, in the woods there are silhouettes of people in the shadows.

They were talking to each other and all you could hear of their words were about the Winchesters, bringing someone back, and blood. What they were planning was up to what John Winchester did.

There are four shadows that were planning to do something evil and to bring the boys around to their side. With Crowley out of the way, dealing with Amara a.k.a. the Darkness that came from the Mark of Cain, so that they could rise up Lucifer again, would be a piece of cake.

Seeing the silhouettes moving further under the darkness the two plotting up some kind of evil while you can hear the voices of two females and two males. Who were they?  
We can see Cas fly out of the bunker with Dean and Sam still at the bunker, waiting for their father to arrive. The boys were still curious about their father, but have other things on their minds. Such as how to figure out how to get rid of the Darkness.

They went to the library so that they could start searching the bookshelves for information; while books that are on the table were already laid out to search for answers about the Darkness.  
When Cas went to Heavens gate, a playground park. He sat down on the swings to figure out what or who would rise up John Winchester. Not sure Cas walked to the gate to go see Bobby Singer and ask him some questions and to know if you heard or seen anything about what has happened.

Walking down the hallway of white doors on each side heading straight to the door that holds Bobby.  
Bobby was minding his own his own business in his heaven when all of a sudden he hears a knock on the door. Paranoid he grabbed his angels sword and pointed it towards the door to open it up. On the other side it was Cas and he told Bobby that it was him and not to hurt him. Inviting him in they sat down and settled down to figure out what is happening to the Winchesters now.

After giving Bobby the story of what was going on on earth they began to write down who brought John back to live.  
Back to the woods with the shadows you can see they moved back out into the opening and was about to vanish into smoke. Before they did go to you can see that they were demons and that they have a grudge against the boys.

Want to know who the silhouettes were? They were demons named Alistair the torturer, A*** AKA Yellow Eyes who killed Mary Winchester, Meg Master, and Ruby. You guessed it they wanted to make a plan and to rise up Lucifer again.


	5. The Reunion

Bobby with Cas had a list of suspects that could have brought John back from the grave. Narrowing the list by power levels for the creatures, angels, and demons came out to thinking it can be a combination of all three but, the next question is who are they and why now of all times? Still brainstorming Cas remembered that he still had to look up information about the darkness and what it had to do about the mark of Cain on her chest. Informing Bobby of this so he can help out as well disappeared with the sound of flapping wings to reappear in the library startling Sam and Dean researching and waiting intensely filled for the knock on the door from their dead and know alive father.  
Cas apologized quickly stating to the brothers on the progress he and Bobby have so far while, searching for the books that either have to do with the darkness, Mark of Cain , and who or whoever the group of supernatural that can bring back the dead and the purpose. With that selected those books and held them telling the boys he was headed back to heaven and Bobby and disappeared.  
You can see Amara down in hell with Crowley still thinking up ways to get Dean to meet up with her again to try to get him with her again because the mark is pulsating like crazy to see him again with the darkness that lurks in him. That way she's can lure him back on the dark side and by her side. Finally, done considering her plan of action interrupts Crowley from one of his famous lectures about the Winchester brothers stating she needs to feed.  
When all that was happening if you go down deeper in hell to where the cage is being held and holding not one but two archangel named Lucifer and Micheal. These two are glaring at each other but Lucifer has a smile planted on his lips knowing that something is brewing that has to do with his release from the cage to cause more havoc then before to the Winchester brothers not just Sam this time around.  
You can see a car zooming down the highway with John Winchester behind the wheel flooring the accelerator towards Lebanon, Kansas. Since his two sons are located there at the time being for their tense reunion. Finally, locating the address he pulled in front of a building that looks like it will crumble any moment that you open the door. Opening the car door he pulls himself to his feet towards the door to knock.  
Inside the bunker moments before they hear the knock on the door Cas reappeared in the library with an update on what they are working on so after selecting the books he needed he stated that he was headed back to heaven and Bobby with the books held in his arms. After settling back down for some more research Sam and Dean are startled again but this time with a knock on the door. Both of them glanced at each other pretty tense and nervous to the reunion that was going to happen between the brothers and father.  
Both boys knew that there father is going to have a lot of questions to be answered. So both taking a deep breath headed towards the front door where the knock pounded. Dean was at the door with Sam a few feet behind him opened the door to see John on the other discrediting his hand to knock on the door again stopped, dropped his hand to his side. To just stare at his older son in front of him. Everyone was quite with the tense atmosphere surrounding them.  
How should they interact with each other? Any ideas this I should include to Make the story more interesting? Please tell you thoughts on this chapter and for future chapters. Thank you!


End file.
